


Через тысячу лет

by SaintOlga



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэппи-энд к Torchwood: Children of Earth Day Four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через тысячу лет

_A thousand year's time...you won't remember me.  
Yes, I will. I promise. I will._

\- Не оставляй меня, - шепчет Джек, и это последнее, что слышит Янто. Потом наступает темнота.  
Темнота длится целую вечность.  
Длится одно мгновение.  
Янто открывает глаза.  
Мягкий свет заполняет белую комнату. Пахнет свежестью открытого всем ветрам поля, но ветра нет. Джек сидит рядом с кроватью и смотрит на Янто. У него седые виски.  
\- Джек? - недоуменно спрашивает Янто, машинально протягивая к нему руку и так же машинально останавливая себя.  
\- Да, - выдыхает Джек. По его щекам катятся слезы.

* * *

\- Три тысячи девятый год, - повторяет Янто, глядя в окно на невероятный футуристический пейзаж. Ему все еще кажется, что он спит, что вся история с 456 ему приснилась, и сейчас этот сон перейдет в какой-нибудь привычный кошмар. Джек превратится в Лизу. Или умрет.  
Джек стоит рядом, положив руку ему на плечо, и смотрит на него, не отрываясь, но отводит взгляд, стоит Янто обернуться к нему.  
\- Я не забывал. Никогда, - невпопад говорит Джек.  
На подоконнике лежит телепортатор. Сейчас все ими пользуются. Сейчас, в три тысячи девятом. Доктор отвез Джека в две тысячи девятый. Телепортатор записал память Янто. Личность. Тело восстановили из образца ДНК.  
Это похоже на сюжет фантастического фильма. Янто смотрит на свои руки. Они выглядят в точности такими, какими он их помнил.  
\- Я умер... - Произносить это странно. Янто думает, так ли ощущает себя Джек после каждой смерти?  
Джек стискивает пальцы на его плече.  
\- Что было потом? - спрашивает Янто, оборачиваясь к нему.  
\- Я расскажу, - отвечает Джек. - Я все расскажу. У нас есть время...


End file.
